Mother's Day
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: My companion piece to GeneaLady's "In A Matter of Moments," the events of this story serve to tie hers and my other companion piece, "Healing," together.


I.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in New York. Lucy's eyes fluttered open very early, as she had been accustomed to for the last four months. Before she sat up to get out of bed, she smiled at the sound of the birds of spring that were chirping outside their bedroom window. And the "city that never sleeps" was more quiet on their street than normal…probably because every mother in town was sleeping late and their children agreed to allow it once per year.

But Lucy had no desire to stay in bed as the golden sun streamed through the light curtains, casting a glow on the crib in the corner. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her first Mother's Day than to cradle her baby boy. She crept over to the crib and looked in to see little Ricky sleeping peacefully, his little chest rising and falling gently, his hands balled up into little fists on either side of his head. Lucy watched him for a few moments, lovingly straightened his blanket and let him sleep. He had woken up at 2:30 that morning when Ricky came home, so she was glad for the peace.

She turned around and looked back at the bed, expecting to see Ricky curled under the blanket in a deep sleep. But he was gone, the blanket tossed to the side. Peering into the closet and the bathroom and finding them empty, Lucy wandered through the front room and into the kitchen. She stopped, her heart melting when she spotted a tall crystal vase on the table with a dozen bright red roses blooming from it. Their fragrance filled the kitchen. A large envelope was propped up against it.

Lucy smiled to herself as she picked it up and turned it over in her hand. Ricky loved leaving her notes. She opened it, feeling an excited flutter in her heart at the sight of his handwriting; she'd had that flutter since they were just dating.

_My gorgeous redhead,_

_Happy Mother's Day! No gift could match the one you gave me four months ago, but I can try to come close. I love you!_

_Your Latin loverboy_

Lucy kissed the note and set it down, wondering where Ricky could be. She turned around and was startled to see him standing there, smiling and perfectly quiet. "Ricky! Where did you come from?"

Ricky laughed. "I was behind the door. I saw you comin', so I stayed there."

Giggling, Lucy put her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. They smiled at each other and Ricky brushed his lips against hers, the beginning of his sweet kiss just a moment away, when they were stopped by their son's cries from bedroom. They laughed and Lucy left a peck on her husband's lips.

Ricky followed her out of the kitchen and to the bedroom, smiling and joking. "Was that it? I thought those roses were worth more than that!"

Lucy laughed. "Well, your son is calling…"

They entered the bedroom and Ricky sat on the bed, watching his wife pick up the baby and cuddle him close to her. His cries turned into a whimper as she carried him back to the bed and lounged against her pillow. Ricky crawled up next to her as she lowered one side of her nightgown and allowed the baby to latch onto her breast. She smiled and stroked his cheek as he nursed quietly and rested his hand against her skin.

Ricky smiled and squeezed his son's leg. "Hey, ol' man, you know that's my spot?" Lucy laughed. "He's the boss, now!"

He raised his eyebrows. "And what am I?"

"You're just the father," she winked at him and nudged his arm playfully.

Ricky put his arm around her and rested his other arm around the baby. "Yeah, well, you just wait 'til Father's Day…"

Lucy laughed and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Thank you for the roses, honey, they're beautiful."

Ricky kissed her temple sweetly, his lips lingering against her skin. "I'm glad you like 'em."

They lay quietly together as the baby nursed on one breast, then the other. When he was finished, she lay him on her lap and he stared up at them, cooing and kicking his feet gently. Lucy sighed softly and smiled down at him. "Well, handsome, what will we do today? We have Daddy all day!"

Ricky reached over and tickled the baby's tummy. "What do YOU want to do today?"

Lucy thought for a few moments. "I'd LOVE a long, hot bath. He hasn't let me do THAT for a while," she laughed.

Ricky lifted the baby out of Lucy's lap and held him against his chest. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

"Really?" She looked at him with round eyes.

Ricky lay the baby in front of him on the bed. "Yes, go take a long, hot bath. Take all the time you want." He smiled down at the baby.

"Well!" She stopped before disappearing into the bathroom, turning to look at her husband and her baby. "Um…be careful, dear, he rolls…"

Ricky chuckled. "Lucy, please…" He looked back at the baby. "Would I let you roll off the bed?" The baby looked at him intently and Ricky turned back to Lucy. "See, he said no."

"Oh!" Lucy giggled and left the room.

She spent nearly an hour taking a fragrant bubble bath, hearing the sounds of Ricky playing with the baby in the other room. She smiled to herself as she listened to him talking, alternately between English and Spanish. Little Ricky always "talked" back, gurgling and cooing. When Ricky began singing to him softly, Lucy drew her knees up to her chest, rested her chin and listened. The baby was silent as he sang, but she knew that he was staring up at Ricky with his wide shoe button eyes, occasionally reaching a hand up toward his father's face. She knew this because that's what he always did. It warmed her heart each time she witnessed it, knowing that Ricky's voice was the most beautiful sound the little boy had heard in his young life.

As she climbed out of the tub, and started getting dressed, she strained to listen as she heard Ricky whispering to the baby. That was new.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Rick was standing near the dresser with the baby in his arms. He turned to look at her and a wide smile crossed his face. "Look, little Ricky! Look how beautiful Mommy is."

Lucy giggled as Ricky sat on the bed with the baby still in his arms. "Sit here, Lucy." Lucy sat near them and noticed there was a wide, flat box resting next to her, wrapped with a satin blue ribbon, a little card nestled under it. Ricky set the baby down next to the box on his tummy, and he started trying to prop himself up on his arms, cooing.

Lucy touched his little head softly and looked at the box. "What is this?"

"I don't know, it's a present from little Ricky!" Ricky smiled.

"Aw, thank you, baby!" She stroked his cheek as he continued trying to do push-ups on the bed. Lifting the little card in her fingers, she looked over at Ricky and they smiled at each other. She looked down at the card, written in Ricky's hand. "Little Ricky has beautiful penmanship for a 4 month old!"

_For the best, most beautiful mommy in the whole world. I love you!_

_Love, Little Ricky_

Lucy stroked her son's back. "Oh, darling, I love you, too." She looked across at her husband. "Very much."

She tugged the ribbon on the box and lifted the lid. She gasped happily as she opened the soft white tissue paper and lifted a beautiful silk scarf out of the box, the color of a sapphire sky.

Lucy giggled as she smoothed the scarf against her cheek. "Oh, little Ricky, how did you know this was my favorite color?" She lifted him into her arms and kissed him. He reached out a little hand to touch the scarf. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

She inched closer to Ricky, the baby still in her arms and examining the scarf. "Did you help him, Daddy?" Ricky smiled softly, leaning toward her. "A little. But he knew that it was the color of your eyes," he whispered, his lips again beginning to brush hers softly. Just as he anticipated the soft warmth of his wife's lips against his, he felt a little hand grab his cheek and a little voice "aaaaa"-ing at him.

Lucy laughed as their lips moved apart for the second time that morning. "Little Ricky is jealous."

The baby smiled at Ricky's wide-eyed expression. "What a character you are! You're not gonna let me come near your Mommy?" He put an arm around the baby, who looked back over to Lucy, babbling in his sweet voice.

"Like father, like son," smirked Lucy.

Ricky lay back on the bed, laughing to himself as Lucy took went to bathe and dress the baby.

II.

Later that afternoon, Ricky carried his sleepy baby as they walked through the park. Lots of children were running around, playing in the filtered sun of late day.

They had spent the afternoon playing with the baby on a blanket spread out over the velvety green grass. As they walked, little Ricky drifted deeper into sleep and became limp against his father's shoulder. Lucy was pushing a baby stroller alongside him. "Ricky, honey, put him here. He'll nap for a while there."

Putting a hand protectively behind the baby's head, Ricky lowered him down into the stroller. "Here, let me push him," he said quietly. Lucy smiled as he took the stroller handle in his hands, and she nestled her hand in the crook of his arm as she walked closely next to him.

They came across a small lake within the park, covered by a stone bridge, and they sat next to each other on a nearby bench as the sun was just beginning to set. Ricky rested his hand on the knee of Lucy's crossed leg as she rested her head against his shoulder. After a few moments of silently looking out at the scenic view, Lucy raised her head. "Ricky, do you remember where we are?"

Ricky turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Do I remember where we are? I think it's the park, Lucy," he joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully as he laughed. "You're such a husband. I don't mean that." She rested her head on his shoulder again. "I mean, do you remember the last time we sat here and saw a sunset?"

Ricky was thoughtful for a moment before looking at her again and nudging her chin up to look at him. "Yes, sweetheart. This is where I asked you to marry me."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'm glad I said 'yes.' You turned out alright…"

Ricky smirked as he leaned closer to her. "I guess you turned out alright, too."

"Oh, you guess…" She leaned closer to him, and as her eyes closed slowly, her lips itching to feel his firm kiss. Instead, their eyes flew open when their son's cries shot out from the stroller. Lucy went to him in one swift movement, lifting him from the stroller and holding him close.

Ricky rubbed his son's back in an attempt to soothe him. "What's wrong, ol' man?"

Assessing him with the instinct of a mother, she looked up at Ricky. "He's hungry. Let's get him home."

Little Ricky's cries continued softly as Lucy carried him home in her arms.

III.

Later that evening, Ricky walked into the bedroom where Lucy was rocking the baby, trying to get him to sleep. He had offered to do it for her so she could relax, but she wanted to do it. He smiled and thought about what would happen when this kid was 20 years old. He wouldn't exactly fit in her lap anymore. But for now, she didn't want him far from her and he understood.

Ricky walked over to them and kissed the top of the baby's head. "He's almost asleep," Lucy whispered. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her quietly before he lay back with his legs dangling over the side. He started humming very softly, and Lucy smiled when her nearly sleeping baby turned his face to the sound of the music.

With the motion of Lucy's rocking and the sound of Ricky's voice, it wasn't long before little Ricky was sleeping peacefully. After both of them kissed him and Lucy tucked him into the crib gently, Ricky took her by the hand and led her out to the living room. Ricky sat on the sofa, one leg laying across it, his back against the arm rest. "C'mere, honey."

Lucy smiled and cuddled up inside his embrace. They were silent for a few moments, with only the sound of a few soft kisses that Ricky left behind her ear. She leaned further into him, resting the side of her face against his chest, his chin touching her forehead gently.

"I have one more gift to give you," Ricky whispered suddenly.

Lucy began to sit up slowly. "Oh, honey, you didn't have to do that, I've had such a won-"

Ricky leaned in very suddenly and pressed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her protest. His arms tightened around her as his tongue met hers in a hungry embrace. Their kiss parted very slowly, and Lucy's eyes opened to see him smiling at her. "Finally," Ricky whispered again. "Now…"

She watched him bend over quickly, and her face took on a look of complete confusion as he reached under that cushion of the sofa where she sat. "What in the world?"

Ricky's hand emerged with a blue velvet box, which he presented to her, his eyes waiting expectantly.

Lucy giggled. "Oh, you know I never look there!"

"It's been there long enough! Maybe if you lifted it for more than lookin' for loose change to pay for your hats…"

"Oh, Ricky!" She nudged his leg as he laughed.

His warm, loving eyes returned to their fixation on her and he held out the box again. "Go on…"

Lucy took the box from his hand gently, not knowing what it could possibly be. As she pushed open the lid, it gave a soft creak as its shadow moved slowly away from the beauty within it. She gasped and a lump caught in her throat, immediately recognizing the significance of Ricky's gift. "Oh, Ricky…it's…it's absolutely beautiful!"

Ricky's arm moved around her waist. "I wanted to give you somethin' that represents…all our children," he said, referring to the item in the box, a gold chain bearing a single, glowing white pearl and two smooth black pearls on either side of it.

Lucy was speechless as her finger moved over it gently, her eyes beginning to water with tears. Ricky pointed to the white pearl. "That one is for little Ricky, and the other two," his voice cracked, remembering the two earlier babies that were miscarried. "…are for his sisters."

She turned to look at him, surprised because the first pregnancy was lost too early to know the child's gender. The second had been lost later and was found to be a girl who they would've named Rosita Maria.

As if hearing her thoughts out loud, Ricky quickly continued, "I know, but…I always felt that the first baby was a girl…"

"So did I," Lucy whispered tenderly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Oh, Ricky, I love it so much. It's the most beautiful and wonderful gift you've ever given me…aside from our…three children."

They embraced each other, and each of them quietly shed tears that were simultaneously sad and joyful. Lucy pulled away from his embrace slowly and lifted the chain from the box. Resting it around her neck, she gave the ends to Ricky to fasten. He clasped the ends together and kissed the spot on the back of her neck where it sat.

She turned back to face him, putting her arms around his neck. Without words, he moved forward into her, laying her gently on the sofa. He kissed her passionately, his tongue shooting into her mouth like the flame of a torch.

Ricky's fingers worked nimbly to open the buttons of Lucy's blouse and slide the skirt from around her hips. His hands separated from her skin only by her ivory lace slip, he kissed her hotly again. His lips broke from hers just long enough for her to pull his cotton shirt over his head, his gold medal nestling between her breasts.

He lowered the slip away from her skin and she kicked it off once it was around her knees. Ricky released a soft groan as his skin touched hers for the first time, his hands stopping to surround her breasts, so wonderfully full from nursing their child. He lowered his mouth to kiss the tender, delicate skin that covered them as she drew in a breath quietly. "Tu es la respuesta a todos los deseos que he tenido nunca."

"Ricky…"

At the sound of her breathless plea, Ricky slid his body upward to face her, the brush of his skin against hers sending shivers through every part of her body. "Yes, mi querida," he whispered, his eyes floating above hers.

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too…mi angel, mi todo…" His mouth moved downward again and he left soft nibbles on her neck and shoulder as he slipped the lace panties down past her knees.

Lucy bit her lip as she opened his slacks, releasing his erection from its cotton prison. She squealed when he bit her ear gently, a response to her grasp around his quivering manhood.

Ricky lifted her to him, her knees gripping his hips, and in one sweeping movement, he sat up, resting her on his lap. His hands glided down her back and around her waist as she lowered herself onto him, his erection filling her deeply.

She rode him slowly, accepting him fully, and he left soft kisses along her breasts. Lucy ran her fingers through Ricky's hair and he breathed into her neck as his passion grew and started to peak. But he allowed her to move at her pace and he wanted her to achieve what she wanted first…it was her day, after all.

Lucy's body tensed and she whimpered softly, stifling the cry that threatened to force itself up from the depths of her stomach and out of her throat. Ricky brought her lips to his as he thrust into her and released the flood of heated desire that he had held for her. He kissed her fiercely, quieting the riotous string of lusty Spanish expletives that surely would have awakened his sleeping child in the bedroom.

She rested on is lap, her face cheek to cheek with his as they breathed rapidly, trying to come down from the heights they had brought each other to. Ricky brought one hand up her neck and twisted his fingers through the red curls in the back of her head, keeping her ear near his lips. "Tu encendio un fuego dentro de mi la noche que te conoci…voy a estar en el fuego para siempre."

Lucy smiled to herself. The words that he spoke may not have been comprehensible to her mind, but her heart understood him implicitly. As his fingers slowly slipped out of her hair, she faced him and locked eyes with him.

Ricky grinned. "Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
